srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vae Victis
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 08:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Talk page usage Hi, and welcome to the Sryth wiki. I've seen your last contributions, and wanted to remind you of one of the most important guidelines in a wiki: Be Bold!. Don't alert others of something you want to write in the talk page: do it yourself! Don't worry, more experienced editors like myself are patrolling changes, and we are able to fix, correctly formate or (in the worst possible case) undo whatever change you may make. Your contributions are appreciated, just make them in the articles. Leave the talk pages for discussions, like you correctly did with Arcana, but apply yourself changes when you discover something interesting, like with Necromancy and Illusion. Scarbrowtalk 00:23, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Trithik help I think the only issue when you edited Trithik was that a nowiki tag got its way into the page by accident. And to remove the stub tag, it looks like this in the wikisource: . If you haven't yet, I would suggest going to the top of the wikia screen, click "More", "My Preferences", click the "Editing" tab, and check "Disable Rich Text Editing". I think it's buggy... K!ZeRo 08:33, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Image Uploads Hi, I've been taking a look at the latest image uploads ( ) and I've seen you've submitted some files with names that are not standard. I've corrected the namings, although owing to Wikia's image management system I've been forced to upload the same file with a different name and then delete the original file. Please, take a look at the naming guidelines in Category:Maps, and remember to add that category to the new maps you may upload. Thank you for your contributions. Scarbrowtalk 12:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for the update to Underfoot and glad to see you're still around! Psychoadept 17:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) : Are you on the forum under a different name? If not, we'd love to have you join us. It's srythforum.com. Psychoadept (talk) 05:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) 7 Goblins Hi! What makes you think is AG-only? I just checked with a character that has not completed it and it shows as a regular free adventure - no indication it is AG-only. --Shadowblack 16:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You don't have a talk page so I answered on the 7 goblins talk. It's still AG for me. Maybe it's related to when you join (I rejoined two weeks ago)?--Vae Victis (talk) 22:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Just a note: I do have a talk page: here. It's just not linked in my signature. And thanks for the info about the 7 Goblins - that's certainly an odd and curious change... --Shadowblack 10:22, July 20, 2012 (UTC)